


Denizen of the Deep

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, in which Tony Stark doesn't appear but is sorta a background thought anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't bother her, hidden beneath the surface as if she were one of the denizens of the deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denizen of the Deep

**Author's Note:**

> More snippets are likely as I work through various prompts. In this, Maris is an OC who's encountered Tony Stark in the past, mostly on the periphery - being as she works as a bartender for charity events most of the time.

The moon has set, and the night is dark by the time Maris makes it down to her favorite beach, making it harder for her to see as she wades out into the waves. It doesn't bother her, so long as she can have her swim, hidden beneath the surface as if she were one of the denizens of the deep. Recently, she's even preferred the dark nights, since it makes it harder for unwelcome company to find her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "dark".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Not Always the Absence of Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/951873).
> 
> **OCs for this story/AU:**
> 
> Maris Newell - an OC in the Avengers movie-verse, who had a brief encounter with Tony Stark while he was in college (she left before he really woke up), and who later settled in Los Angeles. She's the only surviving participant in a small study of nano-bots conducted by a doctor and software-programmer husband-wife team, and makes use of them to breathe underwater.


End file.
